El mejor regalo de Navidad
by Eri Eri-chan
Summary: Disclaimer: "Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana". Ellos eran simples piezas de algo más grande, y solo el tiempo dirá la última palabra. ¿Podrán desenredar la trampa del tiempo?


**Disclaimer: ****_"Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"_**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Clamp.**

**Presento una historia de mi autoría**

**"El mejor Regalo de Navidad"**

**Syaoran P. O. V.**

Soy Syaoran Li, 21 años y Lider del Clan Li…

-¡Hey! Despierta, el instituto no esperará por nosotros– Me decía una voz masculina burlona proveniente de la puerta de mi cuarto…

-No molestes Hiraguisawa, es temprano para que me levantes con tú agradable voz- Sin ocultar mi sarcasmo al taparme de pies a cabeza con mi sábana.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que hoy nos toca la limpieza junto con Tomoyo y Sak…?-

-¡Rayos!- Salí corriendo de la cama evitanto que terminara de hablar. Me di un baño tan rápido como pude y en menos de 10 minutos estaba listo para emprender nuestro conocido camino al Instituto.

-¡Quién te viera, Li!- Masculló Eriol con esa sonrisa burlona y desesperante.

-¡Cállate! Tenemos que apresurarnos– Dije sin obtener el resultado que quería. Su sonrisa no se le borró de la cara.

Cerré la casa donde vivía junto con Eriol Hiraguisawa, ese chico que llegó de Inglaterra sólo para hacernos la vida imposible a cierta castaña de ojos esmeralda y a mí hace ya tantos años… y que hoy cumplía la tarea de entrenarme para recibir un extraño poder.

Eriol Hiraguisawa, 17 años, inglés y reencarnación del Mago Reed Clow. Extremadamente fuerte y conoce magia antigua. Desconocía la verdad tras su entrenamiento y visita. Recibí órdenes precisas del Concilio de Magos de no preguntar y recibir el entrenamiento.

-Haremos cena de Navidad…- Me sacó de mis pensamientos con su comentario y recordé que en pocos días llegaría esa fecha no tan especial para mi.

-¿Y quién se supone que irá?- No fue lo más inteligente que pude decir, ahora creerá que sí quiero hacerla. No me desagrada la fecha, pero cada año es lo mismo, visitas de mis cuatro hermanas y un recado de mi madre como regalo.

-Tengo planes para eso. tendrás que hacerlo a mi manera- El haber vivido ya con él por más de 4 años, me da la certeza de que planea algo, lo sé por esa sonrisa ladina que pocas veces deja ver.

-¿¡Estás loco!? La última vez que lo dijiste, las cosas se salieron de control. El hechizo que dijiste era para crear un campo de protección resultó ser un aro de fuego en medio de la sala.

-Eso fue por tu mal pronunciación… Ese no es el tema, no tiene nada que ver con magia, es algo que nos conviene- ¿Para qué mentir? Me dio tentación. Para cuando quise abrir la boca, me interrumpió –Digas lo que digas, las cosas ya están en marcha desde hace varios días- Dijo dejándome confundido en la entrada del Instituto.

Maldito Hiraguisawa, siempre se salía con la suya…

**Eriol P. O. V.**

A mis 22 años, soy la reencarnación de Reed Clow, el sucesor de su magia y poseedor de magia antigua jamás utilizada, mi nombre verdadero Eriol Hiraguisawa.

Estoy acostumbrado a ser el mensajero del tiempo entre el pasado y el presente, entre lo que las personas fueron y lo que son; pero ésta vez las cosas son diferentes y más complicadas de lo habitual. El futuro corre riesgo y mi vida es el freno que evita que todo colapse.

Existe un poder dormido en mí; tan poderoso que pasado, presente y futuro se mezclarían si el sello que lo mantiene dormido, se rompiese. He buscado a alguien con la fuerza suficiente para destruirlo y El Concilio de Magia y el Clan Li han encontrado al ideal para cumplir con la tarea de sellar mi vida y destruir el poder. Li Syaoran, a quien conocí a consecuencia de las Cartas Clow es el indicado por su alto potencial mágico.

He vivido con Syaoran por más de cuatro años y no somos los mejores compañeros del mundo. A pesar de vivir juntos han sido pocas las veces que platicamos de algo más allá de magia y hechizos. Se que no tiene buenas relaciones con su familia y que esta enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto, dueña de las Cartas Clow. Ésta Navidad quiero darle la oportunidad de vivirla cálidamente.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¿Qué clase de plan tienes? -No pretendía decírselos, eso arruinaría la sorpresa.

-¡Vamos, nos esperan adentro!- Grité sin voltear señalando la ventana del edificio adornado bellamente con nochebuenas y escarchas.

-¡Buenos días!- Dijeron al unísono las chicas que ya ocupaban el salón.

-Buenos días, Tomoyo! ¡Buenos días, Sakura!- Respondí notando cierta duda en Sakura al ver hacia la puerta- ¿Pasa algo?- No necesitaba responder para saber que quería ver a Syaoran pasar por la puerta.

-Calma Sakura, Li vendrá- Dijo Tomoyo tomando un florero con más nochebuenas.

-¡Tomoyo! Yo… es sólo que…- Vaya que Sakura se ponía nerviosa con sólo el nombre de Li.

-¡Buenos días! Disculpen la demora…- Era obvio para todos que los castaños en cuestión se atraían, pero ninguno daba el paso inicial.

-¡Syaoran! Buenos días- Exclamó Sakura alegre.

Las cosas en la vida de estas tres personas cambiarán drásticamente, algunas para bien, algunas para mal… Sólo tengo un par de días para preparar todo y no me refería a la cena navideña que llevaré a cabo…

**Syaoran P. O. V.**

Las clases terminaban y notaba a Eriol muy sospechoso debido a los planes que había mencionado.

-¡Li, las chicas esperan– Dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos?– Dije confundido y caminé al lado de éste inglés impredecible ante la única opción que me daba: seguirlo.

-¡Eriol! ¡Syaoran! Aquí estamos– Esa voz la conocía bien, le pertenecía a Sakura, de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado y sabía que no le era indiferente mi compañía, lo que no entendía era porque cuando Eriol y yo estábamos juntos, decía _su_ _nombre _primero y luego el mio_, _me daba rabia.

-Le prometí a las chicas, en nombre de los dos, que iríamos con ellas a realizar compras de Navidad y además– Se acercó a mí para susurrarme algo -Ellas son las únicas invitadas para ésta cena navideña.

-¡¿Qué?!- No pude evitar gritar ante la confesión- ¿Cómo es posible que no me dijeras?–Pregunté controlando el volumen de mi voz.

-Son parte de los planes– Me dejó nervioso mientras le entendía el brazo a Daidouji con la doble intención de estar solo con ella y dejarme solo con Sakura.

-Vamos Kinomoto– Dije sonriéndole para disimular mis nervios. Sabía que le podía decir por su nombre, pero me encantaba ver la expresión de desacuerdo que ponía cuando le decía así.

-¡Dime Sa-ku-ra!– Se acercó demasiado a mi rostro- ¿Si, Shaoran?– Susurró y sentí como el roce de su aliento me llevaba al cielo.

-Sakura…- Era hermosa y sólo respondí con su nombre y sin saber cómo, mi mano rozó su mejilla… No lo hubiera hecho, el mágico momento se rompió inmediatamente porque la incomodé.

-Vamos- Dijo caminando evitando verme –Por cierto, gracias por la invitación a la cena navideña que harás, iré encantada– Avanzó unos pasos más y de pronto me dedicó una de sus sonrisas especiales para mi.

Esperen, ¿Yo la invité? Y encima ¿Yo prepararé la cena? Maldito Eriol, siempre se salía con la suya.

**Eriol P. O. V.**

-Tomoyo… Las cosas que te he platicado de mi pasado y presente te las he platicado por dos razones… ¿Tomoyo?– Dije en tono suplicante.

-Eriol…- Susurró sonrojada.

-¡Vamos a nuestras compras navideñas!– Exclamó Sakura interrumpiendo el momento. Nunca se le quitaría lo distraída.

-Ven Sakura– Intervino Syaoran notando la situación. Me sorprendía mucho la actitud que tenía hacia mí en algunas situaciones.

-Te lo diré en otra ocasión- Dije arrepintiéndome al ver su mirada decepcionada.

-De acuerdo… ¡Vamos Eriol¡- Me dijo sonriéndome alegremente.

Ésta era de las mejores épocas del año, todos esperaban pasar un maravilloso momento con sus seres queridos alrededor del árbol de navidad, disfruar de una deliciosa cena y respirar de la magia que corría por las calles de la ciudad acompañada de música y un sinfín de olores correspondientes a la fecha.

A mi lado estaba Syaoran, y no evité tratar de romper el hielo.

-¿Te arrepientes de venir?– Le pregunté a Syaoran mientras veía el baile de las luces de los arbolitos de navidad de la tienda donde las chicas compraba ropa.

-Sé que no debo hacer preguntas respecto a nada de lo que el Concilio a dicho, pero últimamente has estado extraño…- Dijo provocándome un sentimiento que no lograba reconocer… ¿Preocupación? Hice un recuento rápido y me vi a mi mismo tratándolo de la misma manera que desde que lo conozco y no identifiqué ninguna actitud extraña.

-Hay cosas que no te hemos comunicado, otras que no sabrás y otras que muy pronto saldrán a la luz… no puedo decirte más. Son las reglas– Suspiré al recordar cual sería mi fin y al ver a Tomoyo…

-¿Crees que ella lo entienda?– Syaoran señaló a Tomoyo. Quedé completamente sorprendido– No creas que no sé cómo se miran. No somos unidos, aparentamos serlo por las instrucciones que nos han dado, pero me doy cuenta. Las cosas no serán fáciles en poco tiempo…- Suspiró, ¿acaso sabía más de lo que yo creía? No puede ser, las cosas no podían ser así.

-Li, las instrucciones…

-Eriol…- Me miró nostalgicamente. Nunca me había dedicado una mirada así – Sé más de lo que crees, conozco un par de razones para el entrenamiento y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo; sólo te pido que si has aceptado esas razones, disfrutes estos momentos, déjate llevar y lo demás vendrá solo…- Me dedicó una última mirada de desaprobación, duda y compasión. Nadie me había tratado así ¿por qué? Aunque no entienda las facetas por las que atravieza Li tengo que aceptar que tenía razón. Mi vida estaba por terminar y quería disfrutar de la mágica Navidad aunque mi decisión doliera.

**Syaoran P. O. V.**

¿Qué me pasa? Sentí que era correcto decir eso porque en estos momentos lo inesperado es lo más peligroso; no es que supiera mucho sobre lo que escondía. No quería verlo así, admito que por primera vez quiero ver a ese inglés expresando lo que siente en realidad.

Mientras las chicas hablaban de vestidos y colores para la cena, yo me disponía a buscar con la mirada a Eriol quien decidió desaparecer después de tener nuestra pequeña charla. Miré a las chicas con sorpresa al buscar a Eriol por la tienda.

-A la salida nos verá, Daidouji. ¿Vamos Sakura?– ¿Dónde se había metido Eriol? Esperaba no cruzar el límite entre lo que yo creo y lo que él sabe.

**Eriol P. O. V.**

_"…sólo te pido que si has aceptado esas razones, disfrutes estos momentos, déjate llevar y lo demás vendrá solo…". _No es que hubiera aceptado, pero no veía otra salida. Tenía miedo y por primera vez Li me dio el apoyo que nunca he tenido.

Cuando dejamos a Sakura y Tomoyo en su casa, el regreso a la nuestra se convirtió la costumbre de siempre.

-¿Hoy que entrenaremos?– Preguntó Li con su seriedad habitual.

-Un conjuro…– Suspiré. El conjuro para sellar mi vida. -Esta vez no usaremos tu espada, sólo necesitas estar tranquilo; cierra los ojos y recuerda lo que sepas de mi y conviértelo en una imagen y repite lo siguiente: "_Magicae tempus imaginem dissolubilis et absorbet essentia" _(Magia del tiempo desvanece la imagen y absorbe la esencia).

Noté como se tensó al terminar de escuchar el conjuro, cambió su semblante y reaccionó explosivamente.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! No voy a realizarlo. No voy a acabar con tu vida ¡no lo haré!- Nunca lo había visto tan molesto y nervioso…

-Cada noche de entrenamiento es para usar mi magia, éste hechizo es el último-

-Desconozco las razones del Concilio y el Clan para hacerlo pero como líder acepté e internamente me negué… -Se acercó con desesperación a mí. No entendía.

-Debes hacerlo, aceptaste esto sabiendo poco. Tienes tres días para hacerlo, de lo contrario las cosas se desequilibrarían.

-¡No lo haré!– Dijo tomándome de la camisa y golpeándome con la pared –Jamás podré hacerlo… no quiero hacerlo...

-¡Lo has hecho antes!..

-No es lo mismo…

-¡Velo como algo peor!- Grité quitándome las manos de Li de la camisa.

-Eres un bastardo arrogante que vino a hacerme la vida dificil…- no esperaba que dijera eso -Arruinaste muchos planes de mi vida y complicaste las cosas con Sakura…- Tenía una mirada inquisitiva que de pronto escondió –pero… te has… convertido en… en… ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!– Exclamó saliendo de la casa dejándome envuelto en confusión y sorpresa.

¿Amigo? Nunca había considerado ese término para mi vida y mucho menos considerarlo a él como tal… ¿qué sucedía conmigo? Hoy es la primera vez que sentía duda por hacer lo que debo hacer y miedo renunciar a mi vida…

**Syaoran P. O. V.**

La peor noche de mi vida. Este extraño sentimiento por fin tenía sentido. ¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Desde cuándo todo se complicó tanto? La única persona que me interesaba era Sakura; y ahora la idea de que Eriol desapareciera era ridícula. No sabía pasaba conmigo ni con la magia; lo que entendía que no pretendía sentir el dolor por acabar con su vida. No haría el conjuro sin importar las consecuencias que arrastrara.

Manejé sin sentido y de pronto ya no me sentía tan orgulloso del Clan al que lideraba.

El Clan me forjó con la idea de que ser líder significaba estar sólo para no tener obstáculos para los planes, sin embargo, cuando conocí a Sakura esas ideas cambiaron. Gracias a eso vivo en Japón; cuando mi madre me informó que Eriol viviría conmigo para entrenarme en magia antigua nunca pensé que las cosas fueran a cambiar tanto. Ahora me doy cuenta de que estando con él nunca me sentí solo y no lo noté porque creía que nuestra relación era fingida. Las cosas se salieron de control y no sé cómo manejarlas… ¡Admito que tengo miedo!

Apreté el volante de mi auto y me dirigí a casa de Sakura, no sabía a quien más recurrir.

-Sakura… ¿puedes abrirme? Las cosas no andan bien…- Sentí una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla y me di cuenta de que las cosas estaban realmente mal en mi.

-¡Syaoran!– Tocó a mi ventanilla y abrí para que entrara -¿Qué pasa? Es raro que vengas a verme a est…- Simplemente me dejé caer en su pecho para buscar una solución a un problema que jamás pensé que se presentaría.

-Tengo miedo, sakura…No sé que hacer…

**Eriol P. O. V.**

Hoy pasé de la lógica a la confusión en sólo 20 segundos. Li siempre estuvo conmigo en las mejores y peores situaciones. Cuando estaba enfermo, cuando no había nadie que se preocupara por mi o cuando solo quería reír. ¿Mi amigo? ¿Desde cuándo esa frase significaba tanto para mí? No sabía cómo responder a esas interrogantes, de lo que estaba seguro era del dolor que sentíamos.

Recordé el momento en el cual se me encomendó la tarea que hoy no sé cómo cumplir.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Muy buenos días joven Eriol, reencarnación de Reed Clow– Dijo una mujer elegante con vestuario chino –De seguro se ha enterado de la última noticia referente a usted ¿no es así?_

_-Lider del Clan Li. Afortunadamente me he enterado para evitar el desequilibrio del tiempo existencia pero ¿dónde quedará sellado éste poder dormido?– Dije sin mucho afán._

_-En Syaoran Li. Lo ha de conocer– Me sorprendió un poco saber que lo habían encontrado y saber quien era._

_-Lo conozco, y sé que es su futuro líder ¿Cuáles son los planes?– No quería alargar más la plática, nunca ahondaba en los temas y hoy no iba a empezar._

_-Vivirá con él en Japón, con la estricta orden de no decir nada acerca de su poder oculto. Lo entrenará por cuatro años para realizar el sello._

_-Me alistaré para partir de inmediato– Caminé con paso indiferente. Me dí cuenta de que la cuenta regresiva de mi vida había comenzado._

_Me encaminé al aeropuerto sin saber que mi vida cambiaría._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Nunca pensé que dolería… ese idiota malhumorado, también… es… mi mejor amigo– Me dejé caer por la pared hundiéndome en mis pensamientos -¿Qué debo hacer?

**Syaoran P. O. V.**

No quería regresar a casa, hoy no quería verlo. Después de platicarle todo a Sakura, me sentí ligeramente tranquilo; quería era estar solo. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande, era devastador.

-¿Qué haré con el Concilio y el Clan? No les va a agradar nada mi desición…-Dije sarcasticamente mientras mi celular sonaba. Era Eriol…

-Dime– Contesté fríamente– Necesito hablar contigo– ¿Para convercerme? No entendía esa actitud pero mi mente me martilleaba con la idea de que tenía que aceptar.

-En el templo Tsukihime en 20 minutos– Colgué. Sabía que verlo y hablar con él eran un buen inicio para entender.

Entré al templo y me senté en las escaleras del templo principal… ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Eriol? ¿Sentiría miedo? Mientras pensaba en eso, vi la silueta de Eriol subir las escaleras. Al verlo sentí enojo, dolor y mucha duda. De algo logré darme cuenta, en sus ojos, a pesar de la tenue luz que manaba de los adornos navideños del templo, percibí su miedo. Algo de todo esto no me gustaba.

El Clan me dejó vivir en Japón con la condición de que estaría en una de sus propiedades y bajo la orden de recibir entrenamiento de Eriol. No sentí ni alegría ni emoción, simplemente era una persona compartiendo el departamento. Establecimos los horarios para el entrenamiento (más de 6 horas al día sin importar la hora que fuera). Las cosas fueron complicadas, me enseñaba cosas que jamás había visto y comentaba poco del por qué tenía que hacerlo. Siempre me decía que las cosas eran para que mi cuerpo y mi magia fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar una convivencia interna que iba más allá del entendimiento. Como líder del Clan lo hacía sin preguntar pero dentro de mí nunca acepté esto al no saber nada.

Las cosas fueron cambiando, fuimos acercádonos; en los entrenamientos decíamos cosas sin sentido que desataban risas incontrolables. Platicábamos de cosas personales y nos convertimos en los compañeros perfectos. Creo que ambos sentíamos que todo era una farsa pero no importó, seguimos así hasta este punto, donde sabía cosas de él que nadie más se imaginaba y que apreciaba. Aprecio el final de las Navidades insípidas y formales que cada año venían acompañadas de hermanas y primas que sólo traían mensajes del Clan porque al final de la velada Eriol siempre se quedaba para compartir unos momentos tranquilos y disfrutar de una buena charla.

-Supongo que esta no será la mejor de nuestras Navidades…– Pregunté inesperadamente.

-Las cosas no resultarán como las he planeado, sobre todo para ti– Esbozó una sonrisa extraña para mí.

-Si vienes a convencerme de hacer el conjuro, olvídalo– No pretendía escuchar cómo pedía que lo hiciera, no quería ni siquiera pensar en hacerlo para después arrepentirme toda la vida.

-Vine a explicarte qué es lo que esta pasando y por qué todo esto se mantuvo en secreto tanto tiempo– Suspiró sentándose a mi lado–Hace tiempo, cuando el Mago Clow existía, descubrió un poder oculto en lo profundo del bosque, más que un poder inmenso, era una maldición antigua; _"Quien ose tocar el poder del tiempo será capaz de alterarlo con el precio de correr su vida en reversa"._ El poder dormido se transfirió a su reencarnación; si despierta, el tiempo sufriría un daño irreparable; se fragmentaría tanto que una niña de la actualidad podría viajar hasta llegar a la época de las cavernas o los avances médicos jamás se hubieran realizado…- Tomó aire y continuó -El poder que mantenerse sellado sino no habrá tiempo que lo controle la vida. Era tu deber aprender a manejar ese poder para mantenerlo sellado en tu cuerpo, durante años el Clan Li, el Concilio y yo hemos buscado a la persona adecuada par eso– Giró para verme –tú eres esa persona Li, acabar con mi vida significa que el tiempo seguirá en equilibrio. Por eso llegué a vivir contigo.

-Una tarea más…- Estaba perdiendo la paciencia -¿De qué querías hablar? Para mí el trato con el Concilio y el Clan esta roto…

-Vengo a proponerte a pasar estas fechas con calma y olvidarnos de lo que debemos hacer… Quiero que lo hagamos…

-Primero confiesas de debo matar a mi mejor amigo y luego vienes a decirme que las cosas pasen tranquilas por la temporada… ¡Eres una imbécil!– Perdí el control y lo agarré de la ropa con tanta fuerza al saberme impotente -¿Por qué lo haces?

-También eres mi mejor…amigo…- ¿Qué acaba de decir? Esto es una broma… Algo no andaba bien al escuchar esas palabras… Ahora sentía más dolor– De acuerdo… -Lo solté y lo vi a los ojos, sentía más confusión al haber aceptado su tonta idea.

-No puedes decirle a nadie…

-No soy imbécil– Sonreí –Las cosas no serán fáciles…- Le di la espalda y me fui. Por alguna razón me sentía más tranquilo, ya no quería golpearlo por no haber dicho nada. Sólo quería que todo esto terminara.

**Eriol P. O. V.**

Había confesado lo que a penas hace unas horas descubrí. Li también se había convertido en mi mejor amigo.

Cuando Li se fue del templo, me dieron ganas de derrumbarme pero recordé algo que Tomoyo me dijo: "_Muchos de los problemas más complicados son una forma de saber que vas por el camino correcto". _Hoy esas palabras me hacían dudar de las decisiones que había tomado en el pasado.

Hoy, lo que me mantenía en calma era saber que podíamos darnos la oportunidad de celebrar la Navidad tranquilamente cerca de las personas que queremos y apreciamos.

Las cosas transcurrieron con calma los siguientes días, Li y yo hablábamos para lo indispensable y el ambiente no era del todo relajado. Hicimos las compras la mañana del 24 y nos dirigimos a la cocina para preparar la cena que daríamos esa noche y en un momento inesperado el hielo se rompió de forma estrepitosa.

-¡Maldito pavo! ¿Cómo es posible que te caigas si ya estas muerto?– Gritó Li y no pude evitar reírme como un maniático al verlo meterse casi debajo de la mesa para capturar al pavo que sería nuestra cena -¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame!– Ese más que un grito fue una súplica para que lo ayudara.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo– Suspiré. Era tan gracioso vernos recogiendo un pavo y todas las verduras que estaban regadas por el suelo -¡Listo! Tu pavo ha quedado dentro de la charola… -Sonreí y para mi sorpresa Li me contestó la sonrisa.

-Me debes una y muy cara, Hiraguisawa– Me decía mientras seguía con el arte de preparar el pavo –Y no me refiero al haberle dicho a Sakura que prepararía la cena…

-Sé a lo que refieres Li– La pequeña conversación se refería al sello que no se haría –Mientras seguiré preparando el pastel- Sentía tristeza.

-Me pone nervioso saber que ELLA lo va a comer- No dijo más del sello.

-Tomoyo también lo comerá eh, así que por favor no hagas nada que nos dañe– Reí para relajarnos y olvidar un poco.

-¡Gracias! Eres muy amable en aumentarle un peso más a mi preparación…- Me miró y su mirada ámbar denotaba sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede?– Me apresuré a preguntar

-Nada… no es nada…- Siguió con su tarea y por fin metió el pavo al horno.

-Veo que sólo falta esperar ese manjar –Dije mientras le daba los últimos toques al pastel y lo metía a la nevera.

-Si sale mal lo pagarás muy caro… ¿Estas bien?– Tocó mi hombro con desesperación y me giró para verme a los ojos. Algo no andaba bien, su mirada era de desesperación y angustia -¿Cuándo termina el plazo del sello?– Preguntó.

-En tres días. ¿Qué sucede?– Pregunté sintiendo que mi magia no se sentía normal.

-No tenemos tres días…– Me sostuve de su brazo. Estaba a punto de caer al suelo por un dolor en el pecho.

-No temas, el conjuro que te enseñé puede detener esto…

-¡No lo haré! No podré hacerlo…- Sacó su espada y empezó a recitar un hechizo –"_Da mihi tempus, stetissent tempus. Protegit vitam cum obiectas" _(Dame tiempo, deteniendo el tiempo. Protege la vida con una barrera) Piensa en una manera de acabar con esto y no me digas que haciendo ese conjuro– Me estaba protegiendo a pesar de saber que ese hechizo tomaría parte de su energía vital.

-El sello es una magia antigua, la misma que has aprendido a manejar.

-Debe de haber otro conjuro sólo para sellar ese poder- Dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentar.

-Li, las cosas no son tan fáciles. El conjuro que debes hacer es una forma de sello.

-¡Lo sé! Pero es un sello que arrastra la vida del poder al que sella.

-Líder del Clan Li se te dio una tarea que no concluirás y hemos recibido la precisa orden de acabar con la reencarnación del Mago Reed Clow- Dijo una silueta dentro de la barrera.

-¡Vaya! Las noticias llegan rápido. Lamento informar que no permitiré que hagan eso. ¡Dios del Rayo, ven!- Momentáneamente el ataque funcionó para escapar -¡Vamos Eriol! No pretendo dejar de pelear, aún tenemos tiempo para encontrar una solución.

**Syaoran P. O. V.**

Tenía que haber una solución. El Concilio no era tan poco práctico, debe de haber alguna razón de la decisión tan drástica y confío en que exista otro desenlace.

-¡Syaoran! ¿Qué esta pasando?- Escuché la voz de Sakura –Todos duermen, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

-¡Sakura! El Concilio esta tratando de matar a Eriol- Le decía mientras corríamos por las calles de Japón.

-Li, no debiste haberle contado…

-No me dijo nada si a eso te refieres, Eriol. Me dijo cosas que no entiendo y prometí no preguntar más. Eso no significa que me quede de brazos cruzados. No pretendo dejar sólo a Syaoran y a su… mejor amigo. Además veo que el hechizo que tiene sobre ti es desgastante.

Era un libro abierto para Sakura, pero eso no evitó incomodarme por el comentario, aunque fuera verdad.

-…gracias…- Murmuró Eriol. Llegamos al templo Tsukihime y Sakura invocó el poder de "Tiempo". En ese momento logré detener el hechizo de Eriol. Caí de rodillas por el cansancio.

-¿Estas bien, Syaoran?- Preguntó Sakura

–Sí, sólo necesito un poco de aire- Volteé a ver a Eriol y me sorprendió su expresión –Estoy bien, Eriol- Sonreí.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, mi carta no es de camuflaje, solo nos dará unos 10 minutos antes de que tengamos que movernos de nuevo.

-Eriol, me dijiste que la magia antigua que me enseñaste a usar es la misma que la del sello, ¿no es así?- Pregunté recobrando el aliento.

-Sí, pero no se pueden crear nuevos sellos para magia tan antigua.

-¿Y si existiera la forma de combinar la mía con la antigua?- Sentía que era una locura, pero estaba dispuesto a agotar todas las opciones.

-Eso significaría abandonar un 70% de tu propio poder para permitir la mezcla con el otro, tu capacidad mágica sería elemental…

-¿Entonces existe?- No pude ocultar la alegría de la esperanza.

-Esa magia nunca te la enseñé…

-Enséñame ahora, no tenemos más que perder- Le extendí la mano haciendo un pacto –Hagamoslo por Navidad- Sonreí fugazmente

-De acuerdo- Estrechó mi mano –Es nuestra mejor Navidad.

-Idiota…

**Eriol P. O. V.**

Las cosas no podían ser más complicadas. Ahora tendría que enseñarle a Li una magia peligrosa y por demás complicada.

-Saca tu espada y clávala en el piso y repite lo siguiente: _"Animam dividunt, alieno utitur"_ (Divide el alma, olvida y adopta). Cuando allás dicho esto, tu mano y la mía deberán sostener la hoja de la espada y nuestra sangre la cubrirá. En ese momento el nuevo poder será modificado.

-¿Y después? El sello…- Preguntó ansioso de saber que pasaría.

-Desconozco el resultado. Nunca me he visto en la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez. ¡Hagámoslo!

Ambos nos paramos frente a la espada y Li empezó a recitar el hechizo.

-_Animam dividunt, alieno utitur- _Podía sentirse un calor manando de la espada y por muy doloroso que fuese necesitábamos continuar. Mi mano ardía y de pronto escuché un grito.

-¡Syaoran! ¡Eriol! ¡Vayanse!- La voz de Sakura nos despertó de nuestro trance para despertar a la realidad de saber que eran cinco los magos que estaban rodeándonos. Sakura detuvo el poder de "Tiempo" e invocó a "Espada" y "Salto". Los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo se desataron.

Es claro que ninguno de nosotros era un oponente fácil, pero los hechiceros que estaban frente a nosotros eran experimentados. De pronto una flecha rozó la mejilla de Li.

-¡Syaoran! No te interpongas con las ordenes del Concilio, no me obligues a atacarte- Conocía esa voz, cada Navidad la escuchaba en las reuniones que se realizaban en casa se Li. Todos estaban expectantes.

-Meiling… Las cosas pueden ser diferentes. Existe otra opción- Respondía Li

-El Concilio tiene sus razones- Elevó un bello arco y su flecha apuntó directamente hacia mi –Si te atraviezas, no dudaré en darte, Syaoran- Empuñó con fuerza arco y flecha.

-¡Hazlo!- Li se colocó en la trayectoria de la flecha.

Meiling soltaba poco a poco la flecha y Li esperaba paciente el evento. Justo cuando soltó la flecha, Sakura llamó a "Escudo". Li tomó su espada y Eriol saltó tan lejos como pudo.

La situación parecía favorable, pero no contábamos con una barrera que disminuía el poder mágico. Había cinco integrantes del Concilio sumamente fuertes. Una de ellas aprisionó a Sakura mientras Li y yo tratábamos de escapar.

-¡Sakura¡- Intentó regresar Li. Se lo impedí hasta arrastrarlo hasta un lugar alejado.

-No le harán nada, al que quieren es a mí. Tenemos que terminar el conjuro.

-Confío en ti- Li clavó su espada y yo me empecé a sentir extrañamente débil.

-Más vale que te des prisa, no resistirá mucho tiempo más el sello.

-_Da mihi tempus, stetissent tempus. Protegit vitam cum obiectas- _Li cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose de su espada.

-¿Qué haces? No podrás hacer el conjuro mientras éste otro te quita magia.

-Ya te dije que no dejaré de luchar… ¡Vamos!

Este chico me sorprendía mucho. Su nivel de magia dejaba en claro el porqué era líder del Clan al que al parecer había traicionado.

**Syaoran P. O. V.**

Estaba exhausto por el hechizo de protección, pero tenia que terminar esto.

-Sigamos, Eriol- Sonreí con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y clavé mi espada -_Animam dividunt, alieno utitur- _Era un poder cálido y no me importaba lastimarme para proteger la vida de este sujeto. Ambos acercamos nuestras manos y la sangre empezó a cubrir la hoja de la espada. Dolía mucho, pero a la vez se sentía lleno de poder.

-Li…- Ante mis ojos veía caer a Eriol, algo o alguien lo había atacado. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Tomé la espada entre mis manos y traté de defender el cuerpo caído de Eriol, me sentía desorientado y extremadamente débil. Algo no andaba bien.

-Te lo advertí Syaoran. Ese mago tenía que morir- Dijo Meiling bajando su arco y viendo a Eriol en el piso.

-Muerto…- Mi mente no reaccionada a nada más que no fuera esa palabra. No podía estarlo, acaso el hechizo no había funcionado. Me arrodillé junto a él y de pronto un extraño poder me hizo caer en un sueño profundo.

-Li Syaoran, despierta- ¿Quién me hablaba? –Li, abre los ojos y hazle frente a tu nuevo destino.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Mientras abría los ojos me daba cuenta que mi ser estaba flotando en la nada, había mucha luz y no veía al dueño de la voz -¡¿Dónde esta Eriol?!- Ahora si estaba exaltado.

-Calma, primero recuerda que paso y después sabrás la verdad.

-Recuerdo que estábamos haciendo un conjuro para que Eriol viviera, consistía en sellar el poder dormido que se encuentra en él, yo tenía que sacrificar casi todo mi poder para albergar el nuevo… de repente… él cayó al suelo- Sentí dolor en el pecho

-Continúa, Li- Dijo la voz.

-Después algo me golpeó y no recuerdo más- Estaba decepcionado, al parecer el conjuro no había funcionado.

-Me presentaré ante ti, soy Reed Clow, el mago que reencarnó en tu amigo Eriol Hiraguisawa. Vengo con la única misión de darte esperanzas. Liberaste el sello

-¡No es posible! Si el poder despertaba, el desequilibrio era inminente…- El mago me interrumpió.

-El poder no despertó, el sello se rompió y el poder dormido ahora habita en dos corazones amigos.

-Entonces, ¿qué sucedió?- Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no lograba entender nada.

-Cuando despiertes entenderás. Ahora ve con los que te necesitan. Cuando tengas dudas, acude a mi, joven líder.

-Espera, no te vayas…- Ahora abría los ojos y estaba junto donde todo había pasado.

-Desármen a Li, es una orden- Dijo un hechicero del Concilio.

-¡Si, señor!- Tres magos atacaron al mismo tiempo.

-No les servirá de nada- Sabía que con solo mover un dedo, las cosas serían diferentes. Así fue, de mi manaba un poder inmenso y cálido, los magos del Concilio solo retrocedieron y nadie más atacó- Meiling, dile a mi madre, al Clan y al Concilio que su líder cambiará las reglas que por años nos han traído soledad y tristeza. Hoy nace un nuevo Clan.

-No puede ser- Pude ver a Meiling dudar de lo que veía, pero aún así se marchó junto con todos los demás -¡Vamos!- Guardó su arco y desaparecieron en la noche.

La nieve empezó a caer poco a poco y miré a Sakura sorprendida de lo que veía.

-Sakura, mi bella Sakura que bueno que estas bien- Sin pensarlo la abracé –Todo estará bien.

La solté y me dirigí con Eriol. Me arrodillé y vi que estaba gravemente herido, la flecha había sido clavada en el hombro de mi amigo.

-¿Esta bien?- Escuché decir a Sakura

-Lo estará- Tomé mis manos y las coloqué alrededor de la flecha y sobre su herida, de repente pude ver que flecha y herida desaparecían. Poco a poco Eriol abrió los ojos y fue como si de pronto entendiera todo. Colocó un dedo sobre la herida de mi mejilla y la sanó de la misma manera que lo hice anteriormente.

-¡Funcionó!- Exclamó Eriol –El hechizo jamás hecho resultó.

-Te dije que no dejaría de luchar, imbécil- No evité sonreirle a mi amigo al verlo sano y salvo.

**Eriol P. O. V.**

No sabía que las cosas saldrían como salieron, sim embargo me daba cuenta de que algo en mi había cambiado junto con Li.

-Tenemos una cena que nos espera- Sonreí al saber que era verdad y que podía disfrutarla plenamente.

El tiempo empezó a correr nuevamente cuando la carta "Sueño" dejó de actuar. Sakura nos miraba extrañada y en poco tiempo apareció Tomoyo. Verla me daba la ilusión de hacer mi vida como jamás imaginé hacerla**.**

-Li, se acercan magos poderosos- Acercó a Tomoyo cerca de él- Después te explico.

-Joven Hiraguisawa, veo que sigue con vida- Exclamó la madre de Li.

-Señora Li, esta vez las cosas han cambiado ¿o me equivoco?- Sonreí viendo a Li.

-Venimos con el propósito de sustituir a Syaoran Li del puesto del Lider y jefe del Clan. Tenemos la certeza de que falló en la tarea que se le encomendó hace más de cuatro años y para lo que estaba entrenando con usted…

-Las cosas cambiarán de ahora en adelante, madre- Intervino Li como nunca antes se le hubiera permitido interrumpir.

-Conozco el conjuro que utilizaste. Se que perdiste un 70% de tu magia, y con ese nivel no puedes ser el líder. Sin mencionar tu falta de disciplina hacia el Concilio.

Esa mujer con rasgos y ropas chicas, generaba cierto aire de miedo y obediencia, todos a su alrededor guardaban silencio cuando ella hablaba. Pude notar que la sonrisa de Li no se borraba.

-¿Madre, por qué nunca mencionaste la profecía que dice: "Cuando el tiempo este a punto de desmoronarse, el verdadero Linaje renacerá de la adversidad y sembrará la semilla del resplandor. Ese poder despertará para no volver a dormir jamás"?

Se escucharon murmullos de todos los presentes y el rostro de la señora se bañaba en sorpresa.

-No era de tu incumbencia…

-La profecía se cumplió, Eriol representaba el tiempo desmoronándose y mi sangre perteneciente al Clan no pereció… El poder al que tanto temen ahora nos es fiel a Hiraguisawa y a mí.

-No es posible, esa profecía jamás se hablaba…

-Te lo demostraré madre- Syaoran me hizo una seña y coloqué a Tomoyo detrás mio y extendí una mano hacía Syaoran. De nuestras manos aparecieron dos semillas, las envolvimos en luz y en poco tiempo, frente a los demás, la planta crecía a la velocidad que nosotros quisiéramos -¿Lo ves? El mismo Mago Reed Clow me explicó lo que necesita saber. Hoy les comunico a todos los del Clan que así como me proclamaron Líder por mi potencial mágico, hoy reafirmo que por mi magia propia intacta y el poder del tiempo, seguiré siendo líder bajo las reglas que yo ponga… ¿esta claro?- Sonrió de nuevo y esta vez parecían que habían entendido.

-…Bienvenido, Líder…- Hizo una reverencia y todos los magos desaparecieron.

Por fin el Clan tendría un cambio completo… Ahora si las decisiones serían tomadas razonablemente.

**Syaoran P. O. V.**

Una vez que les explicamos todo a Sakura y Tomoyo, nos dispusimos a celebrar la Navidad.

-Chicos, ¿podrían ayudarnos?- Se asomaron a la sala con el pavo completamente quemado, ante las circunstancias, el festín se había echado a perder, aunque siendo los dueños del poder del tiempo, siempre podría haber excepciones. Rápidamente Eriol y yo arreglamos el Pavo para que quedara perfecto.

Las chicas ayudaron a acomodar todo los adornos, el enorme árbol de Navidad, las esferas, la música, las velas, la mesa y los regalos. Todo estaba completamente arreglado y por el balcón Eriol y yo nos discutimos a contemplar la nevada**.**

-Nunca creíste que las cosas resultarían tan bien…-Dije sonriendo y frotándose las manos con el vapor de mi aliento.

-Para estas alturas me veía… bueno, no me veía aquí. Sabía de la profecía pero jamás pensé que tú y yo fuéramos los implicados- Contestó recargándose en el barandal

-Te dije que no dejaría de luchar, imbécil. Sino, hasta me hubieran echado del Clan- Viendo al horizonte y riendo.

-Me alegro por eso… en verdad me alegro…- Sonrió al mismo lugar que yo veía.

-Syaoran, Eriol. Es hora de los regalos, los esperamos en la sala- Exclamó Sakura seguida de Tomoyo.

-Ahora vamos…- Exclamé- Vamos Eriol, no querrás hacerlas esperar- Caminaba a la entrada cuando escuché a Eriol.

-Son las doce de la noche, mi tiempo sigue avanzando y tengo la fortuna de tener un regalo incomparable…

-¿Regalo?- Dudé y o voltee a ver extrañado

-Un verdadero y primero amigo…- Me sonrió con una mirada llena de agradecimiento y cariño.

-Es mi mejor regalo de Navidad…- E inmediatamente después de eso me arrojó una bola de nieve y reímos a carcajadas, como siempre supimos hacerlo sin darnos cuenta de nuestro poderoso lazo…

Sin duda alguna, éste fue el mejor regalo de Navidad que pude encontrar debajo del árbol en ésta mágica velada.

Hola, hola, hola.

Aquí publico mi primera historia, espero sea de su agrado.

Espero críticas constructivas y comentarios sobre mi trabajo.

Los animo a escribir y plasmar una historia.

Atte. Eri Eri-chan


End file.
